Cloud computing refers to the provision of computing resources via a computer network. In a traditional model of computing, both data and software are fully contained on a user's computer. In a cloud computing arrangement, however, the user's computer may contain relatively little software or data (perhaps just a minimal operating system and web browser, for example), and may serve as a display terminal for processes occurring on a network of computers. One common shorthand term used to describe a cloud computing system or service (or even an aggregation of cloud services) is “the cloud.”
Cloud computing is sometimes referred to as “client-server computing.” However, there are distinctions between cloud computing and general client-server computing. For example, client-server computing may include a distributed application structure that partitions tasks or workloads between providers of a resource or service (e.g., servers), and service requesters (e.g., clients). Client-server computing generally involves a one-to-one relationship between the server and the client, whereas cloud computing includes generic services that can be accessed by generic clients such that a one-to-one relationship or connection may not be required. Thus, cloud computing generally includes client-server computing along with additional services and functionality.
In many situations, cloud computing may free users from certain hardware and software installation and maintenance tasks through the use of simplified hardware on the user's computer. Also, because the user's computer can access a vast network of computing resources (e.g., processors, disk drives, etc.), the user is not limited just to the computing and storage power of his or her local computer. Additionally, the sharing of computing resources across many users may reduce computing costs to individuals. For example, multiple computers connected to the cloud may be able to share the same pool of computing power, applications, and files. Users can store and access personal files such as music, pictures, videos, and bookmarks or play games or use productivity applications on a remote server rather than physically carrying around a storage medium, such as a DVD or thumb drive.
In one example, a user may open a web browser and connect to a host of web servers that run user interface software configured to collect commands from the user and interpret the commands into commands on the servers. The servers may handle the computing, and can either store or retrieve information from database servers or file servers and display an updated page to the user. Through “cloud computing,” data across multiple servers can be synchronized around the world allowing for collaborative work on one file or project, from multiple users around the world, for example.